


Hindsight

by Leni



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-anime/manga. Any resemblance to the finale is coincidence. Ed and Al leave home one more time....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for_ **Don't Forget** day. Sharon's prompt: Ed+Al, leaving home.  
>  x-posted at [Fanfic Bake Off.](http://fanfic_bakeoff.livejournal.com/info)

Al glanced at his sulking brother, thumped his back with the easiness of blood ties dipped in deepest friendship. “You’re not used to this anymore, are you?” He looked over his shoulder at the house they’d left, at the open door and the litter of puppies tripping over their own feet across the yard – and the boy toddling after them. He chuckled. “Even when you were moaning and groaning about it, in typical Edward fashion, you’d rather stay.”

Ten years ago, Ed would have blushed and scowled. Now he smirked. “You promised to handle Winry at our return. After two weeks alone with the little beast, she’ll be ready to chew you out for dragging me along on this trip.”

Al gulped. For all that Ed had changed, he still had a mean edge when he got even. “That’s your wife you’re talking about, Brother.”

“Exactly.” Ed’s responding smile didn’t bode well for Al’s future. “ _I_ can distract her.” The smug tone left no doubt which brand of distraction Ed meant. “If I’d realized sooner how much easier it is to redirect Winry’s temper as her husband, I’d have popped the question when we were eight. It’d have saved me many bruises.” His hand rose to touch the back of his head, and in Al’s mind a hundred objects thrown from different angles hit the same spot where Ed’s fingers lingered. His brother’s thoughts must have taken the same turns, but Ed was smiling. “Well. Maybe eight would have been a bit extreme.”

“A bit?” Al chortled. The one time Winry had asked them to play house, Ed had thrown such a fit that they’d ended up playing mud war – with the first projectile landing square on Ed’s mouth.

“Fifteen, then. Legal enough.” Ed shrugged. “Idiot me for wasting time.”

 

The End  
03/10/10


End file.
